1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boiler apparatus installed in a power-generating plant provided with equipment that separates and recovers carbon dioxide from exhaust gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equipment (carbon dioxide separation-recovery equipment) that separates and recovers carbon dioxide in exhaust gas used to generate steam is installed in a power-generating plant provided with a steam turbine in some cases. The carbon dioxide separation-recovery equipment of this type includes an absorption tower and a regeneration tower. The absorption tower brings absorbing liquid such as amine or the like and exhaust gas into contact with each other to absorb carbon dioxide. The regeneration tower heats the absorbing liquid from the absorption tower to separate carbon dioxide therefrom, thereby regenerating the absorbing liquid.
There is known a method of using working fluid (steam) of a steam turbine as a heat source for the absorbing liquid in the above-mentioned regeneration tower. However, this method significantly lowers steam turbine efficiency. The following system is disclosed as a technology taking this point into consideration. A heat exchanger (absorbing liquid regeneration heat exchanger) which allows a portion of the absorbing liquid in a regeneration tower and exhaust gas to undergo heat exchange is installed on the exit side of denitrification equipment in a boiler apparatus. In addition, a portion of the absorbing liquid is circulated and supplied by a pump to the heat exchanger to heat the absorbing liquid in the regeneration tower. (See JP-7-31834-A)